


sladce

by shizuruu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, měla jsem hlad když jsem tohle psala
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuruu/pseuds/shizuruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lékořicové rty v pondělky a úterky, malinové ve středy a čtvrtky a v pátek výjimečně meruňkový odstín. Citrónové vlasy, ale o trochu světlejší, jahodové oči a takový ten vyzývavý úsměv, když si čte knížku, koukne se na tebe a zlehka mrkne řasama. Pohyb motýlích křídel na okouzlujícím plátně.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sladce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anča g!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=an%C4%8Da+g%21%21).



i.

 

Vypadá skvěle v těch šatech. Tedy, ona vypadá skvěle v čemkoliv, ale toto je až výjimečně úžasné. Listí na stromech usychá do odstínů karamelu a ona je každou chvílí pouze krásnější a zdravější a - ne zrovna mladší, spíše novější, jako by se znovuzrodila každé ráno. Jedno oko je stále mrtvé a hnilobné, ale to druhé už zraje jako švestka, modré s nádechem purpuru.

Občas jí to závidíš. Tak trochu všechno, co má, čím je. Jaká je. Ale hlavně závidíš Johnovi a Tavrosovi, protože ti měli šanci její ohnivě šípkové rty ochutnat.

Nosí tvoje šaty - a vyrobila si je co nejjednodušší, aby zvýraznily její přirzenou eleganci, dlouhou páteř a hrdou hlavu, klíční kosti a ramena, kolena bez škrábnutí. Smetanově bílé s modrým znakem štíra - její znamení. Z tak jednoduchého a relativně bezvýznamného kusu látky udělala něco jiného.

Trochu jako to udělala s tebou, ale to je jiný příběh.

Díváš se na její dlouhé nohy z karamelu - jednu botu si vyzula a teď si palcem krouží oblouky na svém lýtku. Usmívá se jako člověk, co plánuje vraždu. A tu možnost nejde moc vyloučit.

Nehty na nohou má dokonale nalakované - prašně šedá barva, která zvýrazňuje jejich barvu a moc jí to sluší a teď si překřížila nohy, jednu přes druhou. Sleduje učitele s falešým zaujetím, dělá to aby ho znervóznila a ty to víš. Žvýká žvýkačku, nejspíše, vypadá to, že tak růžovou jako peří plameňáka ve večerním slunci.

Je tak trochu středem pozornosti, nejen tvé, samozřejmě. Víš to, ví to. Nakonec jsi ty stejně ta, s kterou ona diskutuje dlouho do noci (pomlouvá a posmívá se lidem, ale to je jedno, počítat to také budeš), lakuje si nehty, zaplétá si do vlasů trnku aby se o ní pobodal kdokoliv, kdo se dovolí na ni vztáhnout ruku (vždycky milovala symboliku, byla to taková menší úchylka).

Když jdete na oběd, chytne tě za paži, tiskne, až trochu moc a taky tě to dost bolí, ale nevadí, pro ni bys udělala téměř cokoliv. Provláčí tě zástupy lidí, které občas znáš a občas také ne. Její vlasy za ní vlajou ve změti havraního peří, usmívá se a ukousla si kus rtu, tak jí trochu krvácí, ale to je jedno, pořád je stejně okouzlující.

Sedá si ke stolu, kde je volno, nikdo jiný tam není a vytáhne si z tašky průhlednou plastickou krabičku s jedním sendvičem. Je v něm majonéza. Zakousne se do něj třikrát a pak se k vám přiřítí neskutečnou rychlostí Nepeta. Má na sobě zase tu helmu a široký úsměv. Je neskutečně nízká, dojde ti, když se za ní pomalu šourá téměř o tři hlavy vyšší Equius. Nervozita sama, ale radši než abys ho naštvala, tak bys duelovala s Vriskou. Říká se, že jednou na tělocviku omylem zlomil někomu ruku když mu hodil míč. Z plastu. Nafouknutý vzduchem.

Koukneš na ni. Vypadá otráveně, že se k vám někdo přidal, ale nic neřekne. Asi má taky tak trochu strach z Equiuse.

 

ii.

 

Je přestávka. Za chvíli bude ale zvonit. Neměly byste být už tady.

Vriska nikdy moc pravidla nedodržovala.

Ty, popravdě, také ne.

Její pravačka je na tvém levém stehně. Pod sukní. Je ti horko a trochu se potíš. Máš ale minisukni. Džínovou se zelenou podšívkou.

Opíráš se o dveře stísněné kabinky. Zamknula a pak tě obklíčila. Její představa zábavy.

Jako kdyby tě polili ledovou vodou - začala hýbat svou dlaní směrem nahoru - a je to příjemný druh ledové vody. Hlavně v tomhle horku. Přesně to, co potřebuješ. Druhou rukou ti vyhrnula tričko. Černé, se zeleným vzorování.

Přitiskne tě víc ke zdi. Zasyčíš trochu. Ona se zase usmívá. Její třešňové rty na tvé tváři, bradě, krku.

Dýcháš nepravidelně.

Baví ji to. Nevíš, kdy ji napadlo tohle udělat. Bylo to náhlé - prostě tě najednou zatáhla sem.

Zvoní.

Na chvíli zvedne oči a kouká na tebe, jako by očekávala nějakou reakci, instrukci, názor.

Nic.

Zašklebí se a odemkne dveře. Jde si umýt ruce. Vychází z koupelny.

Stále ještě omámená odkráčíš na vaši příští hodinu.

Cestou tam si v zrcadle obnovíš rtěnku. Jedovatě zelená. Excelentní.

 

iii.

 

Vidíš to na chodbě, je tam rozruch, tak ses tam rozhodla jít. Chyba.

Bylo by vhodné podotknout, že tvůj celý život byl do téhle chvíle včetně jedna chyba za druhou. Pomalu si na to už ale začínáš zvykat.

Tedy, to sis alespoň myslela.

Prohrneš se davem, pouštějí tě bez váhání před sebe. Až. Do cesty se ti postaví Sollux.

"Máš ještě šanci odejít. Předstírat, žes nic neviděla a neslyšela."

Trochu šišlá. Důrazně je to slyšet na 'j' a 'š'. Chytá tě za ruku. Kouká se na tebe skrze své brýle. Dvojbarevné. Nikdys to moc nepochopila. Důrazně tě prosí.

Vytrhneš se mu a podíváš se přímo za něj.

Chyba.

Vriska tam stojí a dští na sebe s Gamzeem síru. Tak trošku doslova, napadá tě. Mezi nima sedí na vozíku Tavros. Její rtěnka (dnes je to pro změnu borůvková) mu zanechala stopy na rtech. Má v očích slzy. Nikdo si toho nevšímá.

"Nemůžu ti uvěřit, že ho zase zatahuješ do svejch zkurvenejch her, sestro," Gamzee nadává. Má hezkou bundu. Z kůže.

"Žádný 'zkurvený hry' se tu nedějou ty retardovanej klaune. S tebou nemá šanci ukázat svůj plný potenciál. Očividně by mu bylo líp se mnou," Vriska se téměř chechtá.

Protáhneš se kolem Solluxe a Aradii, rovnou k Tavrosovi.

Bereš jeho vozík a rychle s ním jedeš pryč. Zdovolením, děkuji, uhni prosímtě, uvolni mi cestu debile, proklešťujete se davem a za chvíli jste pryč, venku na čerstvém vzduchu. Zajedete pod jabloň na zahradě. Zelené plody. Malinké. Jedno jablko si utrhneš, ptáš se Tavrose, jestli chce taky. Říká, že ne.

Jednou do ovoce kousneš. Hrozně kyselé. Házíš ho někam za kůlnu, kde ho nikdo nenajde. Možná.

Slunce je dneska trochu příliš jasné. Na zemi hromada listí a modrá průzračná obloha bez mráčku.

Sedáš si na zem vedle Tavrose.

Tak aby ti neviděl do obličeje.

"V pohodě?" ptáš se.

"Jo. Uhm. Díky," říká Tavros nejistě.

Nerada brečíš. Trochu ti to ničí make-up - i když nikdy to není do té dramtické nerealistické míry, jak to ukazují ve filmech.

Nikdo nevypadá hezky, když brečí.

Ani ty.

Je to taková určitá, ale tupá bolest v tvé hrudi a cítíš ji celým svým tělem. Tak ji necháš aby tebou procházela a připadáš si tak hloupá, protože tohle bylo nevyhnutelné, tak trochu hodně. Poposedneš si ještě dál od Tavrose, aby na tebe neviděl. Slzy ti zmáčely tvář a šaty. Tmavě červené s černým páskem.

Vzlykáš a padáš hlavou do trávy. Budeš mít kusy listí ve vlasech. Je ti to celkem jedno. Začíná už sice být chladno, ale zrovna dneska tě vše příjemně hřeje. Vše. Relativní pojem. Zavíráš oči. Slunce je občas až příliš jasné. Šustění listí. "Au," tichým hlasem. Zase šustění. Někdo tě chytl za ruku a stiskl. Otáčíš hlavu tím směrem, oči dokořán. Tavros. No jasně. Slezl. Zaryješ mu ruku do dlaně, chytáš se ho jako lana, které tě z tadytoho průseru může vytáhnout. Máš ostré nehty a musí ho to bolet. Nic neříká. Otáčíš se zpět směrem k obloze. Připluly mraky. Slunce už není vidět.

Trošku ti stékají po tváři slzy. Po spánku, kolem ucha, vlasy a pak dolů na zem. Tavros vedle tebe tě jenom drží za ruku. Koukáte na oblohu.

Příliš velký bordel.

 

iv.

 

Prý tě hledá. Odsekneš něco Feferi a pádíš opačným směrem, ke Karkatovi, postávajícímu kolem Gamzeeho a Tavrose. Terezi zrovna něco vypráví Karkatovi (nebo se také možná hádají), když si tě všimnou. Nemáš na to moc náladu, ale posloucháš chvíli jejich kecy. Hromada blábolů o nepodstatných tématech, aby zahnali všechnu tu trapnost mezi vámi.

Konečně se toho nechá. Terezi odchází směrem do učebny.

"Prý se vyhejbáš Vrisce," podotkne Karkat. Není moc na rozhovory o pocitech, ale snaží se.

"Jo," přikývneš. Nemáš chuť se o tom bavit.

"Co se mezi váma vůbec stalo? Měli jste nejrůžovější z kvadrantů kromě těch dvou idiotů," pokývne hlavou k Equiusovi a Nepetě.

"Věci," šeptáš s úsměvem. Máš novou rtěnku. Nejtemnější černá, cos našla. Moc se ti líbí. Nic není příliš extravagantní, co se rtěnky týče.

"Kurva, já vás nikdy nepochopím, máte všecky podělaný kvadranty vpořádku, ale ne, vy v tom musíte dělat bordel, že jo. To je strašný," rozčiluje se Karkat. Vyjadřuje tím nejspíše soucit? Moc ho nechápeš. On tebe také ne. Jste si trochu vzdálení, ale snažíte se jeden druhého obíhat jako Měsíc Zemi.

Tavros a Gamzee odjíždí do třídy. Karkat:

"Jdeš?"

No ano. Jdeš?

Jdeš.

 

v.

 

Lékořicové rty v pondělky a úterky, malinové ve středy a čtvrtky a v pátek výjimečně meruňkový odstín. Citrónové vlasy, ale o trochu světlejší, jahodové oči a takový ten vyzývavý úsměv, když si čte knížku, koukne se na tebe a zlehka mrkne řasama. Pohyb motýlích křídel na okouzlujícím plátně.

Je jako opak Vrisky a ty se v tom vyžíváš, a taky si jsi jistá, že se stáváš tak trochu závislou. Pyrope si toho všimla jako první.

Teď ji zrovna sleduješ pod tou samou jabloní, kde jsi tak trochu umřela minulý měsíc. Už je zima a ona má na sobě svetr. Lízátkově růžový s cukrově bílými vzory. Cucá v puse bonbón, možná mentolku. Sukni si asi ušpiní od trávy, očividně jí to ale nevadí. Jsi na druhé straně zahrady, zase s Tavrosem. Moc spolu nemluvíte, ale občas ti něco prozradí o tom jaký je Gamzee když není zhulenej. Jsou to ošklivý příběhy. Ošklivější jsou ty o Vrisce.

Nechceš je slyšet. Pořád ji občas vídáš. Tmavé vlasy s odlesky modré, oceánově modré oči a temné rty, opálená kůže a kožené vesty. Fádní, vypraná, do pozadí probledlá jako mlha v listopadu. Minete se a ona se většinou směje - někomu, něčemu. Občas tobě. Chtěla s tebou mluvit. Pak to ale vzdala.

Držíš ho zase za ruku, bezděky, už se z toho stal takový menší zvyk. Karkat říká, že zabočujete do růžového teritoria, tobě by nic takového ale nevadilo. Je třeba se přenést přes Vrisku úplně, zaplnit všechny mezery, které kdysi vyplňovala a obsazovala, udělat re-casting všech rolí v tvém životě v nichž byla.

Rose s úžasně brusinkovýma očima otočí stránku knížky.

Třeba to půjde.


End file.
